


Gaurdian of the Tribred

by Bahamma_Purple



Series: Guardian of the Tribred [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Child Stiles, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tribred Stile Stilinski, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahamma_Purple/pseuds/Bahamma_Purple
Summary: "Why is he here?""Because he's someone that can protect you in ways Daddy and I can't. Remember that I love you Mieczyslaw okay? Remember that I love you Stiles" She kissed him then turned."Protect him Derek. Keep my son safe"





	

"It's today"

"It is indeed. Claudia predicted it has to be today."

"There no other way?"

"There hasn't been for months Derek you know it has to be done"

"I know I just thought I wouldn't have to do the exact thing Uncle Peter did"

"We never thought this would happen again" Talia sighed, putting more money in the bag.

"You're packing like we'll never return"

"You know you might not, and if you do, we might not be here" His mother whispered the last bit.

"Do you remember the plan?" She asked, trying not to cry.

"Yes. Find a town where he can learn about Spark society and lifestyle. Stay away from fae and supernaturals. Stay away from Vampiric lifestyle and persons. Be safe and avoid danger. That's the gist of it."

"These are the last of clothes" Laura entered the room with a small pile of clothes in her hands. "Be sure to buy new ones when you grow out of them"

"And if you run out of money, there are lockers with our symbol in these towns. She handed him a list."

"Can you guys stop acting like I'm leaving forever, I'll be back"

"Just like Peter? We haven't seen him in years. Years Derek! And last time it was a close call. We got the Tribred out of here before anyone got hurt. But this time, it's too late. Hunters and packs are coming to seize that child!" Laura growled, "You have a responsibility to the Tribred and we have and honor and duty to the Emissary's family. Start acting like it" She shoved the pile of clothes in his arms and left the room.

"This departure has us all on edge, Derek. Try to cooperate, this could be the last time we see each other in a very long time." Talia hugged her son, "Let's not leave on a bitter note"

"They're here" Cora's small voice said.

Talia sighed, zipping up the backpack, "Emissary put a spell on it to be as deep as an ocean trench, yet as light as a feather. Use it wisely" She handed him the small bag.

Outside Stiles said goodbye to his dad, tearful and short. The sheriff excused himself, overwhelmed with the current situation. 

 

Claudia bent down and gave Stiles a quick kiss on his forehead, then grabbed his hand leading him the house.

Derek stood outside, along with the rest of his family.

"Why is he here?" Stiles asked.

"Because he's someone who can protect you in ways Daddy and I can't" A tear flowed down her cheek, "Remember that I love, we love you so much Mieczyslaw. Okay?  Remember that we love you Stiles" She kissed his cheek, then turned.

"Protect my son Derek. Promise me you will"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if ya got any questions please comment them below.
> 
> Quote of the chapter: "They've been following us for hours. Pathetic" - Stiles 
> 
> Thanks again :* 
> 
> Stay Street |-/


End file.
